


Midnight Interceptions

by lickmyaesthetic



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Mild Smut, Romance, Sexual Content, Smut, westallen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 20:49:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14679219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lickmyaesthetic/pseuds/lickmyaesthetic
Summary: A slow, sleepy intimate moment shared between Barry and Iris.





	Midnight Interceptions

**Author's Note:**

> A shared moment between Barry and Iris, or in which Barry is horny for his wife.

* * *

  
The loud pattering of the heavy rain woke him up, he stirs, mellowing a soft yawn as his viridian colored eyes slowly begin to blink. The dark hues of the midnight sky oozed through the windows of the loft, casting a soft illuminating glow that descended into their bedroom.

The white satin bedsheets swathes across his lower abdomen, covering the pale undertone of his naked body. A hand runs down his face as he begins to sit up - he halts after the soft purring of light snores catches his attention.

He peers over at the unconscious body that sprawled next to him. A smile curls on his lips as his eyes lingered on the naked body that belonged to his wife. Iris. Her body was turned away from him - yet he could still see the steady rising and falling of her chest. Her dark, wild, tendrils pooled around the alabaster pillows - she laid with one leg hiked up while the other hid under the sheets that covered her lower body.

Desperate to fell his lips padded against her honey toned skin, Barry shifts his body towards her direction. His neck cranes just enough for him to pamper the crook of her neck with sloppy kisses. "Babe." She moans, wiggling her hips and titling her head back  granting him more access. "What time is it?"

"2:45." He responds, voice groggy and thick with lust, lips still tending to the skin on her neck.

Her soft purrs elicited him to exert a low groan. His cold hands trail over her skin, lingering down her body; cupping her breasts, pinching her pert nipples, grazing over her stomach.

It'd been a week since he saw his gorgeous wife, who'd gone to Keystone for a journalist convention. She returned earlier tonight, exhausted from spending hours on a train and having to tend to the needs of both of their children. She took a shower, climbed into bed  and lulled into a deepened slumber.

"Guess the quickie we had in the shower just wasn't enough, huh?" She teases.

"I can never have too much of you, Iris West-Allen." He retorts in response, muttering against her skin, as he proffers her succulent lips with another chaste kiss.

She moans softly in his ear and gasps once she feels his nimble fingers circling at her thighs. Iris bites down on her bottom lip, impetuously waiting for his next move. Barry smirks at the advantage he conquered over her she was pleading, begging, waiting for some form of physical contact.

"Barry, please."

She breathes heavily, shifting her body completely over so that she's sprawled underneath his towering body. Her body ached for his contact. She needed him to fill her for him to thrust deeply inside until she bottomed him out, 'til she felt herself convulsing around his nestled penis.

It had only been a week, but for her, it felt like an century. Sex was an everyday occurrence with them (whether it was a quickie in the supply closet at S.T.A.R Labs, or slow love making in their bedroom), but being beret of his body for so long gave her an unexplainable ache that only he could tame.

"Please what?" His throaty voice teased as his tongue dragged along her supple bottom lip. He catches it within the grasp of his teeth and releases it with a loud pop causing Iris to whimper softly.

"I - I need..." Her eyebrows furrow together, feeling his index finger slowly trailing against her thighs again. She bucked her hips forward, attempting to quicken his tauntingly slow pace.

"You need what?" He places a languid kiss on her stomach and hips, eyes peering up at her as his wet mouth casted downward hovering over the place she ached for him the most.

Iris, however gets the upperhand once she spreads her legs open displaying her dripping slickness that made his mouth water. Her legs spread wider until they were clamped around his head, her leaking lips pressed against his marred face.

Hot blood coursed through Barry's body, his penis stood in attention.

He leaned forward and crashed his lips against hers, ignoring the stifled murmuring that tingled against his lips. He knew that she could no longer wait. She needed him now balls deep inside of her. Barry reaches down in between their sweaty bodies and grabs ahold of his dick, rubbing the tip of his leaking penis against her glossed lips. Iris shudders, her fingers claw at his shoulders as her hips roll.

"Damn it! I need you."

"That's all I needed to hear." He whispers before pushing the tip inside of her. She gasps, squeezing her eyes shut as he fully enters her. They both pause momentarily, adjusting to the feel of one another before he begins to thrust.

It started off slow, the same way it always did when they made love. It would always be them moving in tandem - together - their eyes locked with one another, her hips rolling in small circles, him deepening the strokes, her moaning softly in his ears, him gripping the skin on her hips and drilling faster until he reached her hilt, having her cry out his name.

  
Barry looked down to where there bodies connected, his penis glistened with her wetness. He had to bite down on his bottom lip to refrain from coming at the sight - because _God_ , she was so beautiful, and it still seemed fictitious to him at times, that _he_ was the one that had her like this; sweating, moaning his name, digging the heels of her feet into his back seeking as an anchor, teeth biting down on his shoulders while he surged inside her.

  
"Bear, look at me."

Iris clasps Barry's sweaty face within her hands, he averts his eyes connecting them with hers. She could see the small beads forming on his forehead, eyebrows furrowing together in concentration. 

"I love you." He whispers, pampering her with sloppy kisses.

She reciprocates the gesture, coaxing her lips with his as her long legs wrap around his waist. His breath hitches as she squeezes her thighs together. 

"That, that's not fair." He breathes heavily against her lips, muttering a low groan that followed soon after. 

"That's what you get for teasing me earlier." She smirks inwardly.

She cranes her neck off of the bed and engulfs him into a deep kiss, pressing her bouncy chest against his flattened one. 

  
"Shit, I'm so close." Her walls clenched around him signaling the release  that they were both desperately seeking her to reach.

Barry pulled his swollen lips away from hers, ignoring the confused look that marred her face. He leans back, spreading her legs and flinging them over his broadened shoulders. He sits up on his knees and aligns himself at her center filling her out again.

He thrusted faster, deeper harder, being docile of her demands and pumping inside of her until he felt her throbbing around him. The sound of her loud moans and the heavy rain filled his ears.

"Cum for me, Iris." His face flushed with heat, sweat trickled down his sticky skin.

Her eyes fluttered heavily as the simmering feeling bubbled in the pits of her stomach. She was almost there, ready to release the thick nectar and coat him with her milkyness until  they heard the sounds of loud squeaks and scurrying footsteps drawing near.

"Daddy!"

"Mommy!"

The small voices muffled, coming from the hallway. Barry pauses mid stroke and glances down at Iris with widened eyes.

"What are they doing up so late?" She whispers.

"I - I don't know. Maybe if we be quiet they'll—"

"Barry." She chastises, giving him a pointed look. Both of their eyes flicker towards the door after seeing the doorknob being twisted and hearing their kids calling out their names yet again.

Barry shares a knowing glance with Iris before he slowly begins pulls his turgid penis out of her, extracting himself completely, feeling the cold air brush against it. He falls backwards on the bed, exhaling a deepened sigh before stating with a playful tone. 

"Your kids are going to be the death of me."

Iris climbs out of the bed, slipping her nightie on and covering her naked body. She pulls her matted, bedraggled hair into a messy bun looking over at him with a raised eyebrow and a smirk, "My kids? Oh no, they're only up this early because they get it from you. I swear it's like speedsters never sleep. Now hurry up and put some clothes on so I can open the door."

She saunters to the door after Barry cleans up the evidence of their mid night escapades and gets dressed. She pulls it open, revealing Dawn and Don. They stood in the doorway  their curly brown locks disheveled, eyes heavy lidded, stuffed animals clutched to their chests, matching pajamas slightly tousled.

"Whats wrong? Why are you guys up so late?"

"We couldn't sleep, the rain woke us up." Don explains, sheepishly rubbing his eyes and exhaling a soft yawn.

"Can we sleep in here with you guys?" Dawn asks, flickering her eyes between both of her parents, sending them a pleading look.

Barry chuckles, nodding his head as he extends his arms out. "Come on."

They race over to the bed, each finding a comfortable spot on either side. Don's head rested against Barry's chest while Dawn nuzzled against Iris' shoulder, their small bodies instinctively curl against them as Barry drapes the comforter over their bodies.

It's not soon before he hears the light sounds of their snores whistling through their nostrils. He gives each of them a goodnight kiss, wrapping an arm around Don and whispering over to Iris,

"Don't worry, I'll make it up to you." He assures, giving her thighs a gentle squeeze.

She chuckles lowly, "Mm. I'll be counting on it, Flash."


End file.
